mysingingmonstersguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Tweedle
"Tweedles are nothing but Air! These flighty creatures really get around, and see themselves as fashionable and popular. Tweedles love to spread whispers and gossip, keeping the social life on their island very interesting." Description The Tweedle resembles a songbird with a purple plumage. Its crest and tail are an orangish, pinkish color, as are the primary feathers of its wings. Unlike most birds, it also has visible, bat-like ears and yellow eyes. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by vaguely flying and slightly tilting side to side. Song Audio sample: The Tweedle's Song is similar to the Furcorn's Song, except more clear in voice. It is a two-part harmony. The Tweedle sings "La" ''multiple times. Breeding The Tweedle is available for purchase at the Market after purchasing the Cold Island. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Tweedle and another monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. |} More info can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. Placing more than one of ''the same liked item near a monster will still only increase its happiness by 25%. If there's a Unity Tree on the island, items don't need to be near the monsters. Below are the things liked by Tweedle: * Bowgart (requires level 9) () * Cybop (level 7) (, , , ) * Wynq (level 9) () * Reflecting Pool (level 6) (Razzli Tree) * 12 (level Harpsitree) (14) * [[]] (level }) See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Wublin Egg Consumption While trying to breed other monsters (particularly monsters with a very low chance of breeding), the following Wublins can be used to "dispose of" Tweedle eggs immediately instead of putting them into a Nursery and having that Nursery not be available. Note that bred monster eggs can only be "disposed of" into inactive Wublin statues; active Wublins do not accept monster eggs. Also note that inactive Wublin statues to which you have already disposed the number of Tweedle eggs that Wublin accepts, will no longer be available as a "recycle bin" for such eggs. Celestial Egg Consumption While trying to breed other Monsters (particularly Monsters with a very low chance of breeding), the following Celestials can be used to "dispose of" Tweedle eggs immediately instead of putting them into a Nursery and having that Nursery not be available. Note that bred Monster eggs can only be "disposed of" into inactive Celestial statues; active Celestials do not accept Monster eggs. Also note that inactive Celestial statues to which you have already disposed the number of Tweedle eggs that Celestial accepts, will no longer be available as a "recycle bin" for such eggs. Strategy To see how efficient Tweedle is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: * Cold Island, Air Island, Water Island, Earth Island, Fire Haven, Fire Oasis Name Origin "Tweedle" is an English word meaning (among other things) a wavering chirp or whistle. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for Tweedle, see Monster Names. Notes * Tweedle appears to have two yellow fingers on the end of each wing, similar to the way a bat has claws on its wing tips. * Tweedle is one of only two Natural Monsters that are airborne. Cybop is also a Natural Monster that is airborne. * One of Tweedle's possible randomly generated names is "Zippora" which is a reference in the Bible to Zipporah, Moses' spouse. *